


Topless

by jungfrau24



Series: Phantom Songs AU! [5]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: 70ies AU, Band! AU, Dirty Talk, Fiddles is a virgin, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Rare Ship, Rick is...being Rick, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungfrau24/pseuds/jungfrau24
Summary: FiddleRick smut from my AU.You know, in 70-ies it was quite hard to get a home gay porn, so people went to sex cinemas to watch it. There was their first encounter. Awkward, but nice.





	

Rick chuckled to himself when he and Fiddles entered to the sex cinema hall. Finally, his shy roomie took the initiative in his hands and made the first move – he asked him to go to the movies. Rick had nothing against pornography - he had realized, that the boy needed more fuel.

During the movie, Rick yawned more than usual, but he didn’t expect much from a cheap, badly acted and filmed gay porn movie. But his roomie got wild. Rick even knew why: because of the actors. A big, tall, muscular guy fucked a lean, long - haired, feminine boy – he was older than eighteen, but the type made him look younger. Rick could hear Fiddles heavy breath, the sounds of thick swallowing, and the creaks of his chair – the guy nervously shifted in it. Rick could bet, that Fiddles excitement wasn’t caused by the movie – he sank onto his own fantasies, which involved one particular person. The movie was only a catalyst.

Rick smirked and placed his hand on his roommate's knee. Fiddleford jerked violently and pulled his leg away. Rick shrugged, but deep inside he knew – the kid was ready for it. As a start, he decided to go with the most obvious action.

He slid from his chair and positioned himself between Fiddleford’s knees. The young man looked down and gasped:

\- Rick, what are you…

\- Shh. – Rick placed a finger on his lips and gave him a vicious smile. – N-not a word, baby bird, not an s-small voice. – When saying it, he caressed his tight. – I’m going to help you… - his hand trailed further and cupped his aching cock trough his pants. – w-with your little problem down here. – he smirked and touched his belt.

\- No. – Fiddles caught him by the wrist, and gulped. – N-not here.

\- Are y-you sure? – Rick narrowed his eyes and cackled. - No one w-will see us here, in the dark. But, if you want to… - he stood up and gave him a hand. – We can do i-it somewhere else.

\- Where? – Fiddleford’s voice was tensed.

\- As far as I-I know, in places like this, there are so called "the bang coaches". – Rick responded with notes of tease in his voice. – But, if y-you want to finish to watch the movie…

He didn’t manage to finish the sentence – Fiddles grabbed his palm, stood up from his chair and dragged him toward the exit. Rick chuckled to himself – it is going to be way more entertaining than the movie.

And now, his roomie straddeling his knees, his lips red and swollen from Rick’s kisses, neck and shoulders covered with dark blue marks. His pale cheeks flushed, and Rick could see an anticipation in his eyes, mixed with embarrassment. He wanted to take him right now - overturn him on the couch, press his body into it, spread his legs and fuck him until he sees stars. However, because his partner was still a virgin, in order to gain his trust, he should be more careful than usual. They will do the do, but not now.

Fiddles gripped the collar of his tank top and mumbled:

\- Rick, I…

\- S-silence, kiddo. – Rick exhaled into Fiddles exposed, damp collarbone and smirked. – Keep your mouth shut and listen to y-your body. It knows about its needs b-better than you. - He licked his partner’s pale neck and bit the gentle skin. – Querubin.

\- Oh, you can’t be serious. – Fiddles couldn't help himself and snort. – Stop with that new-age nonsense, please.

He still tried to digest it. That it is happening to him, a guy named Fiddleford McGucket, which sitting with his roommate – or, to be more accurate, on his roommate's knees, named Rick Sanchez, on an old, filthy couch in the cinema, during a gay-porn movie screening.

And they about to…

Fuck.

Meanwhile, Rick worked on the buttons of his partner shirt. He yanked it down, slowly exposing narrow, sharp line of his shoulders, thin collarbones, lean chest. In a poor light of the cinema corridor, Rick could see a long, large scar that crossed Fiddleford chest – a reminder from his childhood operation, and a dim glisten of his baptizing cross. He slid his hand down his fragile torso, supporting him with another.

\- You are violating the precept from Leviticus, chapter 18, verse 22: «You shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination». - Rick squinted, pointing at his cross. – S-shame on you.

\- You still remember the Bible, good for you. – Fiddleford grinned viciously. - First, we are both violating this precept. Second – it doesn't looks like He really cares, because no one didn't throw a thunder on us ye-e-et!

Rick grabbed his ass and squeezed it. The young man moaned, and threw his head back, gripping his partner’s knees for better balance. 

\- Like it, huh? – Rick smirked and slapped Fiddleford’s rear. – Playing the good ass, but w-waiting for the hand, eh?

\- There is nothing I can say in return, judge. – Fiddleford hissed and clenched his teeth. – You've got me.

\- Oh, I’ve got you. – Rick left his ass, and caught him by the waist, pulling him closer. – I-I’ve got you. – He twirled Fiddleford’s hair on his palm and roughly pulled it, exposing his already marked neck. Fiddles gasped and tried to draw away but Rick chuckled and sank his teeth into the soft flesh. Fiddles made a short cry of pleasure and clenched his partner knees. Rick chuckled into his neck, and gave it a long lick, moving his free hand toward his chest.

\- T-those pinky dots of yours are so inviting. – he murmured, massaging Fiddle’s left nipple with his index finger, but the young man didn’t respond to this teasing gesture.

Rick squinted and bit his lip. Okay, maybe he should use his mouth instead. He pulled Fiddles closer, lowered his head and sucked it eagerly.

His partner narrowed his eyes at him and said with a spark of amusement in his voice:

\- It useless, Rick. I feel nothing in this area.

\- S-sneaky bastard. – Rick drew back and gave him a disappointed look. Fiddles shrugged and returned him an innocent smile.

\- Well, if this is the case... – Rick kissed his neck, rubbing his aching member with a heel of his palm trough his pants. –We will take care o-of this guy. – He let Fiddles hair free, and put his hand on his tight, supporting him, while working on his pants with another. – C-carino.

Fiddles let a sharp breath and stared with wild eyes at the dirty ceiling. Rick undid his zipper and slid his dry, warm fingers under his boxers, reaching his partner slick, hot dick. Fiddles bit his bottom lip and shuddered.

\- Sensitive. – Rick traveled his index finger on Fiddles throbbing length. – I-I like it.

\- Mnh…- Fiddles arched his back and moaned. Rick started to pump his member, watching his partner reaction. Damn, he is cute. With these red cheeks, pink lips… Rick bit his lip and left Fiddleford’s dick.

\- H-how about a little help here, buddy? – he huffed, undoing his own pants. – C-come on. – Rick revealed his hard member. – G-give me a hand, and I-I will give mine. – He tugged his tank top up, exposing his lanky but muscular torso and showed it’s hem between his teeth. – M-maybe two.

Fiddles rolled his eyes but curled his fingers around Rick’s dick. Meanwhile, Rick took his left hand and rested it on his pierced nipple:

\- Unlike someone here, these guys are c-craving for attention. – He mumbled and grasped his partner’s cock. – H-here, something you can toy around.

Fiddle’s lips curled into a weak smile, and he circled his thumb around small, dark nipple - timidly at first, but after sounds of appreciation from Rick, his movements became more confident. 

\- Y-you and your right hand are good lovers, I see. – Rick cackled, jacking him off, and gasped. – Ow! H-hey, that was a dick move!

\- Sorry. – Fiddleford chuckled, twisting his nipple between his finger, while working on Rick's length. – You gave me the toy, and I found its weakness.

\- M-motherfucker… - Rick hissed, squeezing Fiddle’s dick in return. – I’ll remember this.

\- Toucher. – Fiddles winked and arched. – Uh, I…

\- Yes, n-now we talking. – Rick fiercely pumped his dick. – Go on, angel face, don’t be shy…

After a couple of movements, Fiddles exhaled and came into Rick’s palm. Rick came after him almost immediately and eased his grip on Fiddle’s tight.

\- Just a second. – Fiddles wriggled on his knees, trying to get something from his pocket. – I’ve got some tissues.

The guys cleaned themselves, dressed up and stood from the couch.

\- I hope, no one saw us during our exercise… - Fiddles looked around, with a concerned look.

\- Eh, I-I think the movie was way more interesting that w-we thought. – Rick put his hand around Fiddleford shoulders. – However, it was fun. W-we’ll continue it home, aren’t we?

\- We’ll see. – Fiddleford turned his look away and blushed. –Shall we go?

\- Yep.

When they walked home, Rick thoughts were wondering. He knew, that he should be careful with Fiddleford – if the prophecy of the old shaman was right, he will destroy him. But, Rick wanted to cheat his fate and make this little golden bird his.

And he will.


End file.
